youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Crainer
Benjamin Dreyer Vestergaard (born ), also known as MrCrainer, is a Danish gaming YouTuber. Series Here are a few of Crainer's series he's currently working on: Inactive Series * Mission: Moon Butt – (Modded Survival) This is one of Crainer's most random series. His main objective: use the GalactiCraft Mod to "Create a butt on the moon." Without Notice |Videos: 5 * "Test Pack, Please Ignore!" - (FTB ModPack TPPI Survival) This is a Survival Series where it's the basic thing about trying to build a base and survive as long as he can. Without Notice |Videos: 11 * SkyFactory w/ SSundee – (Technologcal SkyBlock ModPack Survival) This Survival series is a Modded version of the classic Minecraft map, 'SkyBlock,' whereas this version's objectives are: 1) Complete the list of achivements that are put into 3 Tiers, and 2) Automating everything. With Notice |Videos: 30 * Rage Mode – This is a series in which he plays very hard maps/games. * SkyFactory 2 - (Technological SkyBlock ModPack Survival) Season 2 of SkyFactory w/ SSundee. The same thing as the first ModPack, but improved. There is also the fact that they are teaming up as "Team Crundee" and trying to battle against Bacon_Donut (creator of SkyFactory 1 & 2) and GiantWaffle, teaming up as "Team Breakfast." Teams Crundee and Breakfast are able to prank and troll each other, but the trolls are nearly as bad as the ones seen in the series 'Crazy Craft 2.0" With Notice |Videos: 35 * SkyFactory 3 - A SkyFactory series like usual, but had to be cut short due to the recently released SkyFactory 4 modpack at the time of recording With Notice * Golden Coblestone- Ian and Crainer go on a quest from Bobby to aquire the Golden Cobblestone. With Notice |Videos: 17 * Crazy Craft 2.0/3.0 - (ModPack Survival) This is a series that originally started with SSundee, but on his 2nd episode, he decided to add Crainer in. The objective is to become very overpowered, and try to fight the 3 End Bosses (from OreSpawn). Along this was also Crainer and SSundee trying to prank eachother in the most trolliest ways possible, whereas now trolls are able to kill them. videos: 17+ * The Sort Of Vanilla Series – (Vanilla, With A New Mod Every Second Episode) This is a series where Crainer started vanilla, and decides to add mods in every second episode suggested from his crazie family. videos: 18+ * Crundee Craft- This is a ModPack Survival that Crainer and SSundee created. Also, Crainer and SSundee troll each other throughout the journey. * Head Hunter- This is a Quest ModPack that involves decapitating various people or creatures, and each episode usually involving either Crainer or SSundee hunting each other or the other's girlfriend. * What Is Minecraft- Crainer and Boskie play a modpack where crafting recipies are scrambled, and rescrambled every few minutes. * Factions- On the Timeless PvP server, Crainer builds a faction, CobbleKillerZ, in an attempt to take down SSundee's faction, Sexy Faces V5 * Pokecraft- This is a modpack that Crainer plays with SSundee and Captain Sparklz Active Series * PrimeMC- Crainer plays with the Crazie family on Skyblock fire, Prison, and skywars. * Lucky Blocks - Crainer and SSundee compete in challenges after opening 30 themed lucky blocks. * Troll Craft - Crainer, SSundee, and CaptainSparklez troll each other while trying to survive the modded Minecraft world. *100 ways to die - A series done with Ssundee and Ambrew. Ambrew is the host of the series, and ask Ssundee and Crainer various Minecraft questions, which they must answer correctly. Losers will do a challenge of some sort in real life. * This is Chocolate!? - Crainer eats Danish chocolate which is designed like real things * SkyFactory - Possibly one of the oldest series on Crainer Commentaries. This series is done with Ssundee, in which they play in a heavily modded survival world, starting from a block of dirt and one tree. Their goal is to complete every achievement in their achievement book, as well as to make use of all the mods in the game. Quotes * "HeeeLLLOO!!! My Crazie Family and welcome to yet another episode of..." (Old Intro in his own video) * "If you guys still enjoy this series be sure to hit that like button or comment down below because that's the only way so I know you guys still love this." (Early-Mid Videos) * WHAT THE CRAP SPOOKLEZ (trollcraft) * "#CrainerFriends is right... (image appears) there. If you wanna know what that is, check the link in the description down below for your chance to appear in my next video." * "Hashtag get Crainer to two million subs before 2017!" * "OH MY GOD!!!" * "What the crap, man/Spooklez?!?!" * "NO!!!" * "Cobblestone will never equal life in my life!" * "Dirt equals life!" * "I'll name him Benny." * "I'll name him Billy." * "I'll name him Bobby." * "BOBBY!!!" * "Why?!?!" * "Why do you have to do this to me?!" * "Look at this freakin' mine!" * "#long hashtag" * "GOSH DANG IT!!" * "DANG IT!!" (When lose or fail something) * "LELLELLELLELLEL..." * "GO, Bobby, GO!" (Happy Wheels) * "Take the L!" * "What the crap, dude?! What the crap, dude?!?! WHAT THE CRAP?!?! NOOOOO!!! IAN!!! HE USED A NETHER-... OOOOOH!!!" (Crainer's reaction after SSundee turned his castle into dirt in Crazy Craft 2) * "AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH!!!" (When falling to death) * "Can I name you Bobby?" * "We're rich this time!" (Lucky Block Challenge) * "(Dies from lucky block) Minus (multiple of five/fifteen) nether stars!" (Lucky Block Challenge) * "You have three seconds to guess in the comments below what I'll be naming this guy. 3... 2... 1... It's Bobby." * "(SSundee) Hey, what's going on guys? SSundee here wi-" "(Crainer) (Scream loud or say something weird)" (Intro in SSundee's videos) * "Give him 100!" (100 Ways to Die) * "If you drink a lot of water your pee turns blue, right?" * "I don't wanna do dis..." * "Why do you hate our beautiful Meat Poles?" * "More meat poles!" * "The meat poles will live on!" * "I JUST DIED TO A MEAT POLE!!" * "YAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!" * "IAN!" * "You know what?... IAN!" * "I don't wanna keep an open mind!" * "(SSundee) Now let me ask you something." "(Crainer) No, I don't have a pen and paper ready!" "(SSundee) Do you have a pen and paper ready?" * "(SSundee) Do you have a pen and paper ready?" "(Crainer) Yes I do, actually." * "Do you even (Random word, usually Vanilla) bro?!" * "My mind is so open right now!" * "Keep an open mind." * "If you don't know who Kehaan is, one, where the crap have you been? And two, he's the guy who made this freakin' modpack, dude!" * "Wait. What?!" * "He's a genius! He's a freakin' troll genius!" * "You know what? No! No, I am keeping Gertrude!" * "Well hello there, Ian! (evil laugh)" (Villain Crainer) * "Gertrude loves me!" * "OH!! I'm getting married!" (100 Ways to Die) * "(Hears creepy girl laugh) AAAH!! AAAH!! WHAT THE CRAP?!" (100 Ways to Die) * "OH NO!! NOT THIS AGAIN!! KILL THE PRIEST!! KILL THE PRIEST!!" (100 Ways to Die) * "(Same thing happens again) I HATE THAT ONE!!" (100 Ways to Die) * "(Gets killed by an anvil) WHAT THE CRAP just happened?!" (100 Ways to Die) * "I'm so salty about being last place again!" (Pixelmon) * "(SSundee) Hashtag Crainer's all grown up." "(Crainer) I AM NOT GROWN UP, IAN!!" "(SSundee) I don't believe it." (Crainer getting involved with cobblestone) * "(Crainer) The only reason why I want to get the Golden Cobblestone is so I can burn it!" "(SSundee) Burn it into your heart." (Golden Cobblestone) * "I swear, if any of you comment that I'm grown up, I'm gonna punch myself." * "TELL THEM THAT I'M NOT GROWN UP!!" "(SSundee) Hashtag Crainer's all grown up." "(Crainer) I'm out. (Rage Quits)" (Golden Cobblestone) * "#NotGrownUp" * "Cobblestone equals life." * "Where are you, Ian?" (Head Hunter) * "I'm going to get a girlfriend!" (Head Hunter) * "Well we can't live here anymore." * "SHUT UP, HORSE!!" * "I'm not gonna dab, guys!" * "Dab! There you go." * "♪Say hello from the other side!♪" * "... WHAT?!?!" * "How am I gonna get water now?!" (Troll Craft) * "Cobble Killers OP!" (Factions) * "NO!! GoDz, you lost 300k!!" (Factions) * "WHAT THE CRAP WERE YOU DOING?!?!" (Factions) * "GoDz the gambler." (Factions) * "I just lost a million dollars!!" (Factions) * "We've been raided." (Factions) * "Your mom is a hydra." * "(SSundee) Last episode has over a hundred thousand likes again." "(Crainer) ... A HUNDRED THOUSAND LIKES?!?!?!" * "I'm gonna go eat spaghetti!" * "I hate spaghetti!" * "Shoutout to anyone drinking coffee right now." * "You just got roasted!" * "Fam lit!" * "#CrundeeIsAThing!" * "Let's get some L's in the chat for that guy." * "I think I just took the L." * "Yaaaaas!" * "If you have a Snorlax... and you are blue... I have a problem with you." (Pixelmon) * "Why am I always third?!" (Pixelmon) * "I took Gertrude." * "I also took your elephant. Funnily enough, the elephant was easier to carry than Gertrude." * "I gotta go jump in a lake RIGHT NOW!" * "Anyway Crazie Fanily, that's gonna have to be it for today's episode of (Series)." (Outro) * "I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!" (Outro) Trivia * Crainer refuses to accept that he is #allgrownup. * Crainer has a head-loving girlfriend in the series, Head Hunter. * Crainer started the whole "Crundee" thing that combined the names Crainer and SSundee together. This started in Season One of SkyFactory. * Crainer frequently asks SSundee to "eat his meat poles" * Crainer HATES SSundee's Cobblestone obsession and how he thinks "Cobblestone = Life" (Even more than Lancey does). This ultimately leads to him hating Cobblestone overall. Starting in The Golden Cobblestone, SSundee made it a gag in making it seem like Crainer loves Cobblestone, saying "Hashtag Crainer's all grown up." * He caught on with SSundee loving an OreSpawn girl named "Gertrude" from SSundee's Crazy Craft One Series. This led to Crainer kidnapping Gertrude in various trolls in both Crazy Craft Two and Crundee Craft. * He enjoys naming things Bobby, much to SSundee's annoyance. * He is known to call his fans "The Crazie Family". * He has a girlfriend named Fie, whom both are now broken up. The break-up happened sometime after one of their vacations. * He has an obsession with Meatpoles, ever since season one of SkyFactory. This led to SSundee disliking Meatpoles as much as Crainer hates Cobblestone. He also believes "Dirt = Life". * Whenever he and SSundee are being judged by someone, usually after competitions, he usually throws steak at the judge to bribe him/her into get his/her favor. This method never affects the final decision of who the winner is. * Crainer has a fear of clowns. However, he does not remember how he obtained this phobia and why it is still with him today. * On August 10, 2016, Crainer uploaded a video revealing to his viewers that he has been faking his voice for 2 years. He wants to be able to use his real voice in future videos. * Craine mentioned that he used Colgate as his toothpaste. (Sky Factory 3) * Whenever a video collab with SSundee gets over 100,000 likes, he announces that he is about to jump in a lake and runs offscreen. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Danish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Animators